Everyone's A Winner
by wensdayponythomasfan
Summary: Set during The Great Race. So, what do you do when you have a crush? No one really knows. But, after a slip up from James, and a some hints from one famous engine, rainbow dash and rarity see their chance to tell their eninges how they feel. But will trouble during the race make rainbow's chance disappear? Or maybe, enlarge them? (Gordon x rainbowdash james x rarity)
1. Pulling Strings

Guess who's back. Back again. I am! Sorry it's been so long. But! I can tell you that my writing was improved quite a bit since I last wrote a MLP Thomas crossover. Recently, I noticed that I never finished the Rainbow dash x Gordon fanfic so I'm here to fix that! (This also has more James x rarity.) anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: string pulling

It seems that every engine on sodor wanted to go to the railway show. The main 6 found it interesting that it was so exciting to their engine friends. And truth is, they were getting a little hyped themselves.

At the Sodor Steamworks...

"Gordon! Stop complaining! You wanted to be streamline, now you have to wait!" Rainbow dash was on the sidelines, tapping her hoof impatiently, watching as the Steamworks' workers worked on Gordon's new form. He was complaining that they weren't working fast enough, so rainbow dash took it upon herself to put Gordon down for his complaints. Though, no one knew why. She stood by Victor, watching as Gordon had the finishing parts put on him.

"Rainbow dash, correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems you're a little more antsy the usual today." Victor told Rainbow, who was watching Gordon.

"No, not at all. I just want to make sure Gordon Isn't such a bossy boiler to these people." Victor was a little surprised at her response. He had expected a different answer.

"I don't need to a safety check! Let me out there! I want to show everyone how awesome I look!" Gordon was complaining once again.

"But, Gordon, we have to. It's for your safety!" Kevin had now entered the argument, getting a little impatient himself.

Gordon huffed. "I already have all my parts in place, Right RD?" Rainbow dash snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at Kevin, then Gordon. She sighed inwardly, but smiled.

'I guess he's ready.' "yeah! You look awesome!" Rainbow flew into the air with enthusiasm, gaining a big smile from him.

"See, she believes me. Now," he started to puff out of the steamworks. "We've got friends to impress." Rainbow nodded, and followed him outside. Victor and Kevin watched as the two of them made their exit.

Outside...

Rarity was standing by the now beautifully decorated Emily and James, waiting for Rainbow dash and Gordon. "Oh my, I can't believe how well the painters did on you two!" She was admiring them both, but her comments seemed to be directed more at James. "such stunning craftmanship!" James smiled at rarity.

"Don't forget that you picked the colors." Rarity stepped closer to James, a bigger smile on her face.

"That is true, but look how well you pull It off!" She put a hoof on his paintwork. "the gold stripes contrast magnificently with your already eye-catching red." A blush crept onto James' face when Rarity touched him. Normally, others complimenting him was something he could handle, but when Rarity did, it made his wheels feel weak and light as air. It was just something about her... Emily could see how flushed James' face was, his long smile. She smirked at him. James snapped out of his daze when he saw this, and blushed en even deeper red, as red as his paintwork. It quickly when away though when Henry and Fluttershy arrived.

Henry gasped. "You both look amazing." James gave a cocky smile.

"That's right. I do look fabulous!" Rarity smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Though, Rarity was the one to choose the design, and the colors. Another grand job as always." Rarity blushed lightly before regaining composure.

"That's just what I do James." Fluttershy stepped forward.

"Looks like another happy costumer, rarity." She smiled at her and the two of them shared a hug.

"I'm coming too!" Philip literally came out of nowhere.

"I'm going to carry the flag!" They all smiled at him when they herd some commotion from inside the steamworks.

"I don't need a safety check!" James rolled his eyes. Just Gordon being Gordon. Fluttershy was a little worried. " I Already have all my parts, right RD?"

"Yeah! You look awesome!"

"Now, we've got friends to impress."

"Wait!"

Then, a blue engine chuffed out into the light. The 3 engines and ponies' mouth's were agape. Gordon had been streamlined! Rainbow dash and Gordon had a confident smile on their faces. "Gordon! What's that on the side of you?" Philip asked with excitement.

"That's his new emblem." Rainbow responded with pride.

"I'm not called Gordon anymore. From now on, I shall be known as the-"

"Shooting Star!" The two of them said in unison.

"Wow." Was all Philip could say.

"Just wait until my brother sees me now." Gordon beamed a cocky smile. James frowned, and rolled his eyes again. Rainbow flew down to the ground next to Gordon.

"Remember to have good sportsmanship big G."

He sighed. "Yes, yes, I know rainbow." Rainbow Dash smiled at his response, though it was unenthusiastic. "you know, You aren't like this a lot RD, any reason why?"

She froze at his question. She couldn't tell him! At least, not yet! Rarity and Fluttershy noticed their friend's face grow hot and turn a shade of red. When rainbow tried to look for her friends for support, they had a 'we know what you're hiding' expression on their faces. Rainbow Dash blushed a deeper red.

"No reason." She finally replied. "Now, we need to get going. Can't wait for Percy or Thomas all day." And with that, rainbow sped off.

The two remaining ponies laughed, knowing that the other engines were unaware of her feelings.

The rail yard was the biggest that the ponies and engines have seen. The whole steam team, and mane 5 were there, save for Thomas and Twilight because of his accident. the ponies were full of wonder, looking at it all. But rainbow dash snapped out of it when she saw Gordon heading towards a big, green engine, who had two tenders. She knew who it was. It was The Flying Scotsman, who was Gordon's brother and loved to tease him. She followed beside him.

"Hello brother." Gordon greeted him proudly. Scotsman seemed a little surprised at his younger brother's build.

"Gordon? It that you? I didn't recognize you at all." Gordon looked over to Rainbow Dash with a smirk before turning his attention back to his brother.

"I'm called the Shooting Star now."

Scotsman chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous." Rainbow dash snickered out of habit. Gordon huffed at his comment. Rainbow's face then fell to a disappointed look.

'come on rainbow dash, that's not going to get him to date you.' she mentally kicked herself for this before returning back to reality with a defensive look. "You just watch Scotsman! He'll wipe then floor with you when it's time for the race. I know he will! " It seemed that Scotsman was unaware that Rainbow Dash also had come, according to his pleasantly surprised face.

"Ah. It's Rainbow dash, right? I remember meeting you in vicarstown." Rainbow Dash flew in front of both of them.

"That's right. And of you keep spewing this nonsense about big G, I will-"

"I forgot to tell you last time, but Gordon talks alot about you." This caught Rainbow Dash off guard. Gordon felt his face grow hot.

"Really?" Raibow almost stuttered, she was so surprised. She looked over to Gordon, who was looking away from her in a bashful manner. He could feel the shade of pink on his cheeks. Scotsman smirked.

"Oh yeah. There are so many things he likes about you." Gordon, not paying attention, suddenly bumped into some buffers. He gasped.

"Brother, I swear, if you-!"

"Calm yourself Gordon." Scotsman kept moving, same with rainbow. "I'm doing you a favor." All Gordon could do was watch the two head off.

"But!..." His voice grew quiet. "I'm not ready to tell her yet."

Rainbow dash and Scotsman kept going, viewing the whole yard. "He tells me that you're really fast and competitive."

"Yeah. That sounds right." She was taking in all of what Gordon had said about her.

"He also said that you're super loyal to his job, that you keep him in check when he's acting off-beat. And, you know, he really appreciates it." Rainbow dash blushed lightly.

"And that's true?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep. As true as his paint is blue." She was silent. Could Gordon actually like her like she likes him? Scotsman noticed her face turn light red, a small smile creeping across her lips. He smirked again.

"He's never told me directly, but I've heard him whisper that he thinks you're beautiful." Rainbow Dash's blush grew a rose red color.

"Really?! He thinks i'm..." She squealed happily. Scotsman snickered. Then, two of them saw rarity running towards them. "Rainbow dash! I need your help!"

Before...

The yards men were directing James, Emily, and Rarity to the decorated engines section of the yard. rarity admired the effort that other engines were taking in this competition. When they got to their spot, Emily looked a little worried. "These engines look more decorated than us." She noted.

"Don't worry Emily," James stated, looking at rarity,"I'm sure we'll win. We've got the queen of fashion on our side!" Rarity blushed.

"Well, I'm not that great..." She was becoming bashful now, and the more James complemented her, the more she felt like melting with bliss.

"What?! You're great! Your sense of fashion, how generous you are with that gift, how hard you work, the fact that you're so hot-" James stopped himself. His face started turning red, and he started to panic in his mind. 'did I just say that?! Oh no, this isn't good! I wasn't going to tell her now!'

Rarity's blushed again, this time it was a deeper color. ' oh my gosh oh my gosh on my gosh! he just called me...' Emily was in the middle of it all, enjoying every second. "You... Really think so?" Rarity finally responded, though she knew the answer. James was silent. He was as red as his paint work(again), and could feel his wheels trembling.

"Y-yeah." He managed to sputter out, before chuffing away.

Emily decided to follow suit, just before whispering, "good luck with him." To rarity.

Rarity was all alone now, still in complete shock. " Okay then, you're telling him today, rarity." She told herself. Then, she noticed rainbow dash flying next to another engine. "But first, I need some help."

Rarity was freaking out as rainbow dash tried to calm her. "Calm down rarity! Just tell me what happened." She pulled a bag out of nowhere and handed it to her. Rarity took it with her magic and hyperventilated into it. Rainbow put an hoof on her shoulder. "Deep breaths, Rar. In, out." Rarity's breathing slowed, and she stopped.

"Thanks." She hugged rainbow who hugged her back.

"Now, what Are you freaking out about?" Rarity tried her best to regain her composure before speaking. The Scotsman watched the two friends as rarity explained her story to Rainbow.

"Really? He really thinks you're beautiful?" Rainbow dash was surprised, to say the least.

"Yeah. And the more he complements me, the more I start to feel weak." RD nodded. "That's why I'm telling him today! And I need you to believe in me!" She was holding rainbow by her shoulders, shaking her.

"Okay okay! Stop shaking me!" Rarity stopped, and rainbow hovered in the air. "Look, as long as we've been in this world, I supported you with this James thing. And if you think it's time to take action, then do it. As that one famous song says," she landed in front of rarity with a smile on her face. "Listen to your heart."

Rarity breathed in slowly. "Thank you, Dashie." The two shared another hug. "Since I'm trying, you should tell him too." rainbow broke from the hug hastily, and slightly panicked.

"What?! But, I'm not ready to tell Gordon!"

The Scotsman chuckled. "I knew it."

Rarity smugly smiled.

"Remember that promise we made?" Rainbow sighed in defeat.

"I know. If one does, the other must too."

"I'll give you till the end of the day."

"Deal."

They both Pinkie promised, and rarity turned back around.

"Now, it's time for me to do the scariest thing I've ever done." She left, and shortly after rainbow said goodbye to Scotsman. The two were now ready for whatever came their way. Well, in rainbow Dash's case, that was something big.

Wow, so many things are happening at once! And so many questions! Will rarity and James get together? Will Rainbow dash tell Gordon her feelings? And what will happen when trouble occurs during the great race? We'll, you'll just have to wait to find out. Man, It feels good writing for Thomas again. Well, I'll write you later!


	2. In Full Bloom

Chapter 2: In full bloom

walked towards James. It was now or never. By this time the decorated engine competition was over, and James was looking a little glum. Rarity sighed, catching the attention of him. "I'm guessing you didn't win." James sighed.

"Yeah. And you tried so hard too." Rarity rubbed her hoof on her chin, before coming up with an idea. She walked up to James, and put a hoof on his chin, making him look up in surprise, feeling a warmness rise on his cheeks.

"You're still first place in my book." She smiled warmly. Both of them were blushing now. Rarity had her front hooves on his footplate, both of them face to face.

"R-Rarity, i-" she covered his mouth.

"I know." Then, she bent closer, and kissed him softly. At first, James was taken aback. I mean, his crush was kissing him! But, his eyelids drooped, and he kissed her back. It was a moment of bliss for them both, and they felt like this would last forever. But they both had to stop for air. Their faces were crimson, and their smiles were bashful.

"Wow." They both said in unison.

"Took you long enough." The two were pulled back to reality, as they looked over to see Emily smiling smugly. Rarity jumped down to the ground and James backed up a bit.

"How much did you-!?"

"I saw half of it. And I got to say James, you're actually pretty good at kissing a unicorn." The couple had embarrassment written all over their faces. Emily giggled. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

During this time, Thomas raced through the yard with twilight, trying to get to the race before it started. Their efforts would be futile though...

At the starting line, Rainbow dash was hovering next to Gordon. And on the track beside him, Scotsman was there. "Good luck little brother." He seemed to be taunting him. Gordon huffed again.

"It's you who needs the luck." Rainbow fired back. Scotsman chuckled.

"It's not just for the race." He winked at Gordon, who got the sign. He blushed faintly, but smiled confidently at rainbow dash.

"I know. I will win." That smile. That's the one that made Rainbow weak. She suddenly found herself blushing, and prayed to Celestia that Gordon wouldn't notice.

"Ready," the race announcer started.

"Set,"

rainbow dash had her mind on gordon when she suddenly herd the yelling of twilight and Thomas.

"Go!"

The engines raced off, and it was too late for Thomas.

"Wait! Gordon! You're not put together properly!" Thomas wheeshed to a halt with a very tired princess by his side.

"What?" Rainbow dash caught the attention of them both. Twilight levitated a safety valve to rainbow.

"He can't race! You need to stop him, or else he might explode!" Rainbow's eyes widened with fear and worry. She took the valve and, taking a page from Pinkie's book, put it in her hair. With that, she sped off.

"I hope she can stop him." Thomas and twilight watched as she went forward.

Gordon was in 2nd place, coming up to first. He was enjoying the fast speed, and sped up more to get ahead. But his face was turning red. Suddenly, he could feel the subtle wind of something flying. He looked over to see rainbow dash, who was a worried look on her face.

"Gordon! You have to forfeit! You weren't reassembled properly!"

"RD, I'm fine! And I'm just about to win!" He could feel the finish line getting closer.

"But if you don't stop, your boiler could explode!"

"Nonsense, rainbow! This is what you've been training me for! Now, if you could move aside, I have a race to win!" That second sentence hit rainbow hard. She stopped in midair, and the engines continued their race. From behind her, twilight appeared.

"He didn't listen." Rainbow dash sighed.

"Well, you're just going to have to get him." Rainbow nodded at twilight, and flew forward once again.

Trouble was brewing for Gordon. Steam started to come out of his form, and he was all red now. The more he pushed, it got worse. Rainbow dash had caught up, and watched in horror as Gordon seemed to fall apart. "The shooting star has burst his boiler!" The announcer yelled. Gordon slowed down as he could not take anymore. "And the shooting star is out of the race." Gordon groaned.

"Oh the indignity." he couldn't believe it. He lost! Rainbow dash screeched to a halt, as Henry, Percy, Thomas, and Philip finally caught up to him.

After getting back to the yards,(which took a while to get to) Gordon was feeling the guilt hit him hard. He was with the other engines, coming back from the shunting challenge. James, Emily, and rarity had also caught up with them.

"Guess what?" Rarity asked the others.

"what happened?" Fluttershy asked, excited to hear the answer. For they already knew what the news was. Rarity looked to James.

"I've got him!" Fluttershy and pinkie pie squealed with excitement, while twilight and applejack smiled. Rainbow dash,however, wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was feeling down, indicated by the frown on her face. All her friends noticed this. However, they already knew why she felt glum. gordon sighed.

He needed to do something. So, he chuffed up to her. "Hey, Dashie?" Rainbow dash looked up from the ground. That was unexpected. He rarely called her Dashie. only on few occasions had he did call her that, but only when they were alone. Gordon looked down. She looked at him, and he looked up at her. "I'm... sorry." That was really not expected.

"For What?" Rainbow asked, a little confused.

"For not listening to you. I let my ego run, and, I'm afraid I might have hurt you in the process. So, I'm sorry." Everyone (and everypony) was shocked to say the least. Gordon, the proudest engine of them all, was apologizing? Rainbow dash was not too shocked, however. Instead, she found herself lingering on that second sentence.

'he... Cares about me?' she found herself blushing at his comment, before turning back to the conversation, now angry at herself. "How can you say that?!" Rainbow flew into the air abruptly. "If anybody should be apologizing, it should be me!" Gordon was now the one to be taken aback. "I let you do that! I should have been more responsible!" Rainbow dash was yelling now, tears running down her face. "I care about you! I should have not let you leave the steamworks just because I'm love with you!" Everyone gasped. Yes, during a fit of anger, RD let her emotions spill for all to see. The ponies were a little surprised, but they knew it would come out someday. The engines however were thrown completely off the tracks (pun intended). None of them could imagine rainbow dash falling in love, and with Gordon no less!

Of course, the most stunned was gordon himself. He never thought she did have the same feelings. Rainbow was still a little angry when she realized what she said. She then gasped at herself. All her anger diminished in that moment, leaving a few fresh tears behind. When she looked to her friends, they all had the same expression that Rainbow could read, plain as day:

"It's time to tell him Now, or never." Rainbow dash sighed, and looked at the ground.

"It was going to be revealed someday." She whispered in a voice only Gordon and her friends could hear. She looked up to him. "Yes. I'm... In love with you, Gordon. I never had the courage to tell you. Truth is..." She took a step to him, blushing. "I was scared. That you wouldn't feel the same. And now... I just don't know." gordon was breathless. Never before had something touched his heart like this. They both felt the same. He exhaled.

"Rainbow..." He tried to say it, but he was ultimately too shy to. So instead, he puffed closer to her. They were only feet away from the other. "Dashie..." Gordon stared into her eyes. Those big, beautiful, magenta eyes. He was blushing a deep red, and knew he was blushing, but he didn't care at the moment. Rainbow dash knew what he was going to say. She was blushing a deep red as well.

"You mean it?" She held her breath. Gordon inhaled, pushing out all fear, And mustering up all his courage.

"Yes, dash. I... I love you too." Rainbow Dash's smile grew bigger and bigger. Nothing could make her more happy than she was now. Actually, that was not true. Because what happened next topped that ten times over. Rainbow found herself hovering a few inches off the ground, getting closer to gordon. She had a small, meek smile. Their faces where now inches apart. Slowly, they both kissed, leaving behind all sad emotions. Neither of them have ever felt more happy than this. Finally, after being so afraid, rainbow dash got what she could only dream of. Gordon was having the best moment of his life, not only because she accepted his feelings, but that they were kissing! As the two had their love filled moment, rarity, pinkie pie, and Fluttershy were all fan girling. They held on to each other, squealing with happiness.

"I'm so happy right now!" Pinkie yelled. Rarity laughed.

"Yeah, but not as happy as Rainbow." The engines doubled over in shock. What they were witnessing was real?! Meanwhile, a certain big brother was watching in the distance, with a genuine smile .

The couple pulled away, smiling big, bashful smiles. And, you know what? They didn't care how many saw, because they loved each other regardless.

The sky was orange as everyone left the yards. Gordon and James had their ponies by their side, plus pinkie who was talking with them. Then, Gordon felt the presence of another engine beside him.

"I've got to say Gordon, you've done something that I would never do." He gasped lightly at the voice. He looked over, and sure enough, it was Scotsman. "First of all, it's rare to find an engine who's dating, let alone one who has an official romantic partner. But it seems you sodor engines proved me wrong." James was listening in to the conversation. "The first time I herd about it was with that pink pony and green engine over there." He looked at Pinkie, then Percy. "I'm going to be honest, I didn't really believe that until you and your red friend over here showed me it could happen." Both engines were slightly confused, but only for a moment. "Gordon, I know I tease you a lot, but you do know why." Gordon blinked, and sighed. a smile came to his face as he watched rainbow dash and rarity gush about their new boyfriends to pinkie, who was giggling along.

"I know."

Scotsman smirked. "See how having conversations with your big brother can help you?" Gordon rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face.

"Shut up."

James decided to add to the conversation.

"I'm just glad love is as great as I thought it would be." They all agreed, and so did the ponies, who had herd this.

Pinkie looked at everyone, and decided to chip in her two cents. To seemingly close off this chapter of their lives. (Pun definitely intended).

"What a beautiful duo: A white rose and a morning Glory."

Thanks for reading you guys! This was a joy to make. Now, I may be gone a little more, but I will be working on a story! (Applejack and Toby, please don't hate me)

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. And as always, write you later!


End file.
